fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sk Nator
Welcome To FMA Wiki I just wish to welcome you to the FMA Wiki, and I hope that you would contribute more to the site, so we can cram as much information as we can on here. ~ KingLinkTiger 21:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ~ * Hey just so you know there is a page of pages that need to be worked on and there is one for Wanted Pages * Thanks you too ~ KingLinkTiger 19:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ~ *Just a question: Are you copying what you put tin the wiki? If so please stop. *It is okay that you did. Oh and if you know how, some on the character templates still show Aliases even though there are none in the template. If you know how to fix this, it would be great. Thanks KingLinkTiger 20:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *It's okay I was just wondering. KingLinkTiger 20:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *Keep up the good work in the Episodes. But just so you know on Monday the 22nd I will be changeing them to what it says in the Season 1 Part 1 DVD KingLinkTiger 11:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) *You can, I'm just telling you this in advance so you don't think that I don't care about the work that you do. KingLinkTiger 12:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Sure, what kind of help is needed? ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Dec 5, 2008 @ 09:45 (UTC) Main Page *I don't quite comprehend what the problem is. Can you upload a photo showing me it? KingLinkTiger 15:05, 13 December 2008 (UTC) *I will just have to move the image down more. It may also be the size of your monitor, it may be crushing the page. LOL KingLinkTiger 15:24, 13 December 2008 (UTC) *I moved the Image to below the Poll. Tell me if it is still going over something. *How about now? I made it all one column. Favicon * Alright-y I'll get on it right away! KingLinkTiger 11:56, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Disambiguation Take a look at w:c:naruto:Uzumaki. Disambiguation pages you basically just make as a list with the disambiguation template at the bottom. ~Dantman-local(talk) Dec 19, 2008 @ 19:23 (UTC) Template If you want the template to work you will have to create all of the other parts to it. If you want you can copy the templates from the Narutopdia if you want to. It would save a lot of time. KingLinkTiger 22:33, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Those templates are shared templates used within Wikia ACG. They're meant to be synced to Wikia ACG wiki, not copied. Just about all the templates depend on a number of other ACG templates, and also the shared ACG CSS and JS repositories. ~Dantman-local(talk) Dec 20, 2008 @ 23:08 (UTC) ::Have fun. I finished the Disambig, still don't know what it does but I fixed it. Enjoy. KingLinkTiger 01:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ACG I don't know if I would be the right one to ask. But as far as I know this wiki should already be part of the Anime ACG. KingLinkTiger 19:53, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I just looked at the ACG page and there are standards that have to be upheld. One of them is that it is an ANIME ACG. So there would be not Manga, also I don't wish to waste my time making these changes for something not worth while. KingLinkTiger 19:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Anime Hello, what are your favourite animes?? Mine are Full Metal Alchemist and Dragon Ball Z. 10:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC)